This invention relates to a device and a method for wrapping flexible material around a bale of hay or, more generally, a bale of a hay-like crop or feed, so as to keep the bale together and protect it against rain and snow. When so wrapped, it is possible to keep the bales of hay out in the open and the high costs of a storage building for the bales of hay can thus be eliminated.
It is known to slip prefabricted plastic sleeves over bales of hay. However, while this method of protection is in many ways satisfactory, it is sometimes cumbersome to manually pull such readymade sleeves over a crop like hay in baled condition, especially if a tight fit is desired even in the case of oddf-sized bales.
As a result, there is a need for a bale wrapping device with the help of which bales of hay or the like can be wrapped on the field with a flexible covering material.